


star-crossed.

by alchemic



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A lot of talk about belief, And lots of tears, As the name 'star-crossed' implies, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, Fate, Fluff, For reasons, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Language Barrier, Lots of Laughs, Misunderstandings, Monsters are all mermaid hybrids, Moon, Multi, Plenty of world lore, Reader is a mage, Reader is also cold and aloof, Romance, Sans is already in love, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Stars, Who live deep in the sea, a lot of fluff, and destiny - Freeform, and the sun, for you at least, gender neutral reader, mermaid sans, there is a lot keeping you two apart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29095785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemic/pseuds/alchemic
Summary: you once believed that the stars were the masters of your fate.little did you know that one day, you would take control of your own destiny.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	star-crossed.

**Author's Note:**

> hello and welcome to star-crossed, a story about our dear troubled reader and a curious little skeletal mermonster who overcome a lot of odds to be together! this story has been floating around in my head for awhile and with so many people interested in these characters, i thought it was finally time to lay it all out. i hope this first chapter gives you a little taste of excitement for what's to come! if you're curious to know more or would like to support me, feel free to check out my tumblr right over [here](https://alch3mic.tumblr.com/) for art, drabbles and more! thank you and i hope you enjoy! ( ´ ▽ ` )

"Hey mom?"

"Yes, my dear?"

"..Why do stars fall from the sky?"

You could still remember the way her eyes glimmered in the afternoon sun that day, full with a familiar sense of curiosity and just a hint of humor as they regarded you so fondly.

"Oh? And where did this question come from?" she hummed, a playful note to her tone as she went back to peeling potatoes.

Your childish face instantly pulled into a deep pout.

Typical of her to answer your question with another question.

You're not sure why you thought that might be any different, like the stars and planets had mystically aligned to where she felt compelled to give you an answer or something, but no. 

That day was just like any other day. 

It was an afternoon just after class and you had only arrived home, your bag still slung over your shoulder as you approached your mother peeling potatoes in the kitchen.

She had always liked making you think just a little bit more about your inquiries, in the hopes that you might come to your own conclusions about the world and it's riddles before taking someone else's answer as your own, which was frustrating for someone like yourself who had so many questions to begin with.

Still, you knew your mother's game very well and had already been wracking your poor little brain about this thought all day to no avail. It just didn't make sense to you why a star would fall from way up in the sky down to Earth! Everyone always talked about how great the Heavens were.. so why..?

In your determination to get an answer out of her for once, you kept quiet, crossing your arms and standing firm as you furrowed your brows. 

She laughed in response to your expression, just like she always did when you put on a grumpy face, and kept on with her brilliant but mischievous smile as she put down the potatoes and wiped her hands with a dish towel. You scrunched when you saw her hands draw near to your face, trying to pull away, only to fail and have her pinch your chubby cheeks. 

In an instant that scowl on your face melted away into a smile and a fit of giggles.

"Well.." you began after she let your cheeks go, "in studies today.. the Elder talked again about how it was our greatest honor to one day be among the skies with the Moon.. right?"

"Mhm," your mother said, her smile never fading as she encouraged you to go on.

"So then.. if it's such an honor, why would a star fall from the skies down to Earth..?"

It was quiet for a moment as your mom looked over your features, like she was capturing a photo of your face in her mind, before closing her eyes and seeming to ponder over your question too.

"Why fall indeed..?" she mumbled, before opening her eyes again and smoothing out some of your hair. "Perhaps they did it by choice?"

You couldn't help but look at her even more dumbfounded than before.

"By.. choice?" you echoed, trying to ignore her growing smile, "..Why would they go by choice? If the skies are so great and amazing like the Elders say, why wouldn't it just stay up there?"

Her questions always drew out so many more questions from you, which made you wonder why you asked her anything in the first place.

...Probably because she was the only person you could trust to not feed you some kind of cookie cutter answer, like all of the other adults did.. but still..! It was so frustrating!

"Maybe because some good things aren't always as great as they seem.." she replied quietly.

The answer nearly caught you off guard, and you almost barely missed the way her smile faltered, if only for a moment, before she seemed to catch herself and let her expression turn back to normal. 

"Or.. Maybe there was something calling it down?"

"..Like.. what..?" you asked.

"I don't know," she admitted honestly, making you groan. 

Argh! You were getting nowhere with her!

She giggled again as you slumped, letting her fingers run through your hair while you pulled off another frustrated pout.

"You know not every question has an instantaneous answer, my impatient little star," she hummed. "Sometimes it takes awhile to come to an answer, based on your own experiences or feelings. And sometimes these answers change too, because we change."

"I... don't see how that has to do with why a star falls.." you mumbled, rolling your eyes at another one of her 'life lessons' she liked squeezing in every now and again, and she merely shrugged.

"Well then, let's think about it like this," she said. "If you were a star, way way up in the untouchable part of heavens right this very moment, would there be any reason why you would come _alllll_ the way down to Earth?"

It was quiet again, as she gave you the room to ponder the thought.

"....I guess.. I'd come down if you were here."

"Aww, I love you too my baby~!" she cooed, pulling you closer into an embrace and peppering your face with kisses.

"Augh! Mom-! S-stop!" you shouted, your complaints quickly fading away to giggles again, echoing into the small and empty household that you both shared.

..Honestly..

You.. never really got your answer, did you..?

.....Then again that was so just who she was.

She always found a way out of giving you something concrete, either by changing the subject or by just asking more questions.

It was frustrating but...

You understood why she did it, now that you were grown.

...If only you had taken more heart to those lessons.

Perhaps things would be different?

Perhaps you wouldn't be here now?

Perhaps you would've had more pleasant memories with her...

But there was no point in thinking about what could've been.

The past was unchanging, and what's done is done.

She was gone, and now.. that memory was the last good memory you had with your mother, before everything changed.

Before.. you.. changed.

If only you had remained questioning, like your mother encouraged you to be, instead of becoming so steadfast in your beliefs after your sudden ascension that you never asked 'why' again.

You became everything she hoped you wouldn't be, and it ruined your relationship with her for the worst.. especially when you turned a blind eye to her pain. 

You didn't understand why everything fell apart with her at the time, all because you had stopped asking 'why' a long time ago.

Instead you just hung on to the idea that you could fix things, once you took to your rightful place among your people.

That you could mend the relationship that had been broken between you two.

You just needed a little more time..

...But life does not wait for the right time.

It flows on, like a stream, without ever stopping. 

..So she died. 

Alone.

And you..

...You...

"So, before the Court strips you of both _title_ and _rank_ , is there anything you'd like to say?"

The silence that followed within the courtroom was almost deafening.

Strange to think only moments ago it felt like the chatter from those present to hear the Council's decision would not cease, but now it felt as if everything, from the light to even sound, had been swallowed up by those dark and blackened walls that surrounded you. The marble floors, speckled with flecks of gold to mimic the starry night sky, felt cold and unfamiliar, as did the gazes that preyed upon you now as you stood alone among the center of the courtroom.

Hardly a breath escaped.

All was quiet, as the decision was unanimously clear by the looks on the council's face as they peered down at you.

And.. for a moment.. it seemed like time had finally stood completely still.

Yet despite it all.. never, even a single moment, did you tear away your burning gaze from the Magistrate, for the fire that had been ignited in your chest could not be quelled anymore. Every word.. no.. every sentence uttered by these people added fuel to the damned animosity bubbling inside your chest! It had no escape, no way to extinguish, so it _burned_ through every single fiber of your body and soul.

You could see a few beads of sweat collect near his salt and pepper hairline, threatening to break loose as you let the horrid stillness run its course through the Court of Stars.

You hoped he could feel it.

You hoped that he could just get a small taste of what you felt, and that he'd be lying awake for the rest of eternity with the thought of your face singed into the back his mind.

"...Yes, I do."

The calmness of your delivery just made the room seem all that much colder.

"I would like to thank the council for all being here today," you began. "I understand that it is no small task to get you all to convene and actually do something, so you have my appreciation."

The venom in your tone was not missed as several of the councilman's faces twisted in irritation and disgust, with one even threatening to speak before the Magistrate held up a single hand, silencing them before they even had a chance to begin.  
To talk back to you now while you still held title would be an offense, after all.

"Is that all-"

"No."

You couldn't deny the small satisfaction from watching the Magistrates stoic expression break for a moment, brows furrowing together before smoothing out once again.

"For as is tradition, I must deliver my final wishes for you all before my time as Speaker of the Stars and Heaven comes to an end."

The tension was almost palpable at this point, those once judgmental stares now turning frightful at the pleasant smile that graced your face while the fires of anguish still burned in your eyes.

"I hope and pray for you all, that on the day of the Moonlight Crossing when you dip your feet into the gentle embrace of the ocean as they reflect the heavenly skies as a mirror, and you connect yourself with the Moon as her visage is captured upon its surface.." 

"...that those once pleasant waves that drew you in... come _crashing_ , pulling you down _kicking and screaming_ into its depths.. "

"...and you **drown** , just as she did."

Silence overtook once more as the weight of your words echoed in the courtroom, and then.. an undeniable mounting sense of terror filled the room.. right to the very brim..

Until it all came crashing over.

And the once empty space exploded with words of disbelief and shock from the crowd who came to witness your downfall.

Loudly, it all rang out, so much so that the blackened walls could no longer swallow down all the noise.

"Order! I will have order!" the Magistrate screamed as he brought his gavel down again and again.

But it was to no avail.

It was lost now, to the sea of chatter that surrounded you and ate up every inch of space, and you etched the expressions of horror upon the councilman's faces in your mind as they looked down upon you from their seats high upon the bench.

There was nothing left to be said now.

There was no reason to stay here, in a place that no longer wished to have you.

So you bowed, and didn't bother to spare them one last look as you turned and made your exit from the courtroom.

"Stop-! You cannot-!" The Magistrate screamed again, his words once again becoming submerged beneath the words spoken by the crowd.

You did not have to heed his commands anymore, for now you had been stripped of your title and rank.

No longer were you the Speaker, tied to these damned people and their damned beliefs, and no longer did you have to pretend.

You were free of their strangling grip upon you and your life, of the expectations and sneerings of a community who only cared for your status and ability. 

The cold air whirled by as you burst through the chamber doors to the outside, pulling at the chains that connected your cloak before breaking them and letting it fly free with the wind. You continued grasping at the ceremonious jewelry which no had no meaning to you anymore, the clasps snapping and beads spilling all over the tiled floors as you continued your lone march away from it all.

The mounting fire in your chest threatened to break forth in tears, still not satisfied even as it clawed away at everything piece by piece. You did not want to be reminded of this place anymore.

You let it all fall away, clattering to the floor like small stars crashing onto earth, until finally only one was left.

...And even that piece of jewelry, the one that you actually cared for, was broken as you pulled it off your neck in a fit of fury with a snap and let it fall to the floor along with the rest. 

It didn't matter anymore.

None of this mattered anymore.

You were no longer welcome here anymore, so.. why stay?

The place was no longer home, for a star like you.

So it was time to leave this place and fall down to earth.

If only your mother was here now..

You'd tell her with such certainty in your eyes and an unwavering steadiness in your tone...

That stars do fall, by choice.


End file.
